


Inadequate

by i_have_n0_idea_what_im_d0ing



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Logan angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 18:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_have_n0_idea_what_im_d0ing/pseuds/i_have_n0_idea_what_im_d0ing
Summary: Please tell me if there are any warnings I need to add!If it’s not perfect, it’s inadequate.And I cannot tolerate inadequacy.





	Inadequate

“Logan, can I ask something of you?” Roman asked, approaching the other side with his usual lopsided grin.

The logical side sighed in return.

“That depends, what would you need help with?”

“Could you please help me create a schedule? I would like to get some things done, but Imm not sure how to organize it.”

He was... asking for help? From Logan, no less? This was... weird. Logan thought it over, but in the end accepted the task. A short list of tasks was conjured in Roman’s hand to give to Logan.

“Thank you, Logan! Adios!”

And with that, the creative side had sunken out.

_Well, time to get to work._

-

The logical side agonized over the schedule. It was never good enough, it would never be good enough for Roman, it would never be good enough for himself. He ran his hands through his hair as he weighed the options. When should there be a break? When will this have to be done by?

It had to be perfect, or else it would be insufficient.

Perfect.

Perfect.

Perfect.

_Everything had to be perfect._

He took a deep breath and got back to work, starting his fifteenth rough draft.

-

After about two and a half days, he had a somewhat decent schedule planned. Hopefully it would be good enough for Roman.

Unfortunately... it seemed to be... not that.

“What is this, teach? A school schedule? Where I’m supposed to be and how long it should take to get from the Imagination to the Mind Palace for lunch?”

Not good enough.

Not good enough.

Not good enough.

The three words echoed through his head like church bells. Loud and deafening. He tried to tune it out.

Stay calm, it’s fine, you can take it. You’ll be fine.

But he wouldn’t.

His scowl trembling into a frown, tears springing in his eyes involuntarily. The dam was breaking, bending and cracking under the weight of the pressure.

Soon enough, that dam collapsed.


End file.
